Selfish
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Shadow doesn't like the idea of his daughter hanging out with the Faker's son. Shadally oneshot, hinted Sonamy! Future-fic :}


**Had to :D**

* * *

"Dad?"

Shadow looked up as Maria walked up to him. She was an exact replica of her mother, but her startling ruby orbs mirrored his own.

"Can I play with Dash today?"

Shadow inwardly groaned. Dash. Dash the Hedgehog. Golden son of the Faker. He looked exactly like his father, his fur maybe a shade lighter, but he had his mother's jade green eyes.

"Please?"

He sighed. "Be careful."

Maria happily kissed him on the cheek and he watched his daughter leave with lacking self-control.

"You need to relax."

Shadow tried, and failed, to do as he was told, impatiently tapping his foot. "We should arrange her curfew."

"Shadow. Did _any_ of us _ever_ have a curfew?"

The Ultimate Life Form sighed heavily as his wife draped her arms around his neck and shoulders from behind. Her touch already began to loosen the tension in his muscles, his clenched jaw easing off the pressure, finally having mercy on his teeth.

"This is different, Sally," he grumbled.

He could hear amusement in her voice. "Different how?"

"...You know," he said lamely.

"Shadow, she's ten!"

"Yeah, and? Rose was eight when she fell in love with the F-...Sonic. She might not be telling us something..."

"Please. What if they are crushing on each other? I think it's adorable."

"Yeah. You do."

"What's got you so against it? They're young, it's nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Sally leaned around to kiss him, pulling back to reassure him, "Stop worrying. Amy is monitoring them at all times. Maria is in good hands."

"Better not be Dash's."

"What?"

"N-Nothing. I said I...hope their colors don't clash."

Sally smiled and shook her head.

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

"Dash, could you get the door?" Amy called out, and before she even finished her sentence, a bright blue wind blew passed her. The sakura hedgehog giggled and wiped her hands dry on the dish towel.

"I got it, Mom!" Dash exclaimed, skidding to a stop before opening the door. Other than his father's good looks, Dash adapted his speed and cocky attitude as well; but he had a heart as big as his mother's and often worn it on his sleeve with pride.

"Hi, Dash," Maria greeted him politely, smiling at her friend.

"Hiya! Come on in," Dash stepped to the side so Maria can enter the house. "Moooom, Maria is here!"

"I see that!" Amy said as she walked in, opening her arms as Maria jumped into them. "Hello, sweetheart, how are you today? Everything okay?"

Maria pulled back and smiled up at her, nodding. She was quiet and reserved, like her father, and only tended to talk when her friends pulled her into their conversations.

"Mom, can she stay?" Dash begged, practically bouncing up and down.

"As long as she likes," Amy approved.

"Sah-weet!" Dash turned to the other youngster, beckoning her with his head as he raced her outside, she willingly following him. "C'mon, Maria! Wait til ya see what Uncle Tails built me for my birthday!"

Their voices faded as they ran outside, and Amy took the opportunity to call Sally.

_"Hello?"_

"Shadow freaking out yet?"

Sally giggled from the other line, turning around to look at him as she spoke, "Totally. He's terrified."

_"Do I need to give him the talk?"_

Shadow made almost violent no signs in the air, which only moved Sally to keep going. "Yeeeah, I think it's about that time we all have that talk about the Jets and the Charmys."

He didn't hesitate to make a face.

"Oh Sally," Amy giggled. "Well, tell him that I've got everything under control. Send him my love!"

"I will, same to you for Sonic!"

"I will!"

The two hung up, Sally crossing her arms from her place in the kitchen. "See? Told you you have nothing to worry about."

"Hmph."

"Hey, don't give me that...I love you."

"Funny way of showing it."

"Oh? So you don't love me?" Sally turned away, crossing her arms. "I see. You wound me."

"Sally?"

"Hmph!"

Chuckling, Shadow walked over to where she stood, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I love you."

"Funny way of showing it."

Shadow hid his smile in her auburn tresses, kissing the top of her head. "Sally, not only did you make the biggest mistake of your life by agreeing to marry me-" she giggled softly at his teasing tone-"you've gifted me with a beautiful daughter that I can't help but be a little selfish over. Call me crazy, but if you think that is funny then I consider it _hilarious_."

His phone went off and he picked it up to answer it, not taking his eyes off the chipmunk as she turned around in his arms. Using his free arm to keep her flush against him, Shadow smirked and answered, "Need me to come in? Yes. Figured so. Uh huh." The smirk widened. "Hey, could you do me a favor?...Could you pick up your goddaughter on your way home?"

A pleased sound was heard on the other line.

"Alright. At Sonic's house, with Amy. Yes. Thanks, Rouge."

Shadow hung up.

"Gotta go in?" Sally asked.

"Mhm." Shadow took Sally's hips, lifting her up so they were eye to eye, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Be careful," Sally whispered.

"Where's the fun in that?" Shadow smirked again, grabbing the keys to his motorcycle and his gun.

"Hey!" Sally called after him, and he looked back, "Now you're sounding like Sonic!"

Shadow feigned wincing, much to her amusement. "Don't tell him I said that then."

"Bye, Shadow," Sally sighed, smile still present, and he winked at her, making sure to close the door behind him on his way out.

* * *

**Might write more stuff like this if you guys want! Let me know! :D I felt all warm and fuzzy inside writing this. :3**


End file.
